To Look at Me is to Fear Me
by AquaWater99
Summary: A story about Sesshomaru's childhood, from the moment he was born, to the moment he went off to live on his own. In my own made-up way.
1. Birth

"Only one?" 

"Only one, my lady." Answered a servant, wondering mildly if she would be angry.

"What should I name the boy?" Mitsuko asked her mate.

Inutaisho let his amber eyes rest on the child for a while.

"Sesshomaru. Killing perfection."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Just adding this, Mitsuko is the name I made up for Sesshomaru's mother and Inutaisho's first mate. I'm not making up this whole other character named Sesshomaru. I just can't call Sesshomaru's mother 'Sesshomaru's mother' for the rest of the fanfic. So I chose Mitsuko. And I know, I know. Not at all adventurous in the first chapter. But I promise, it will get better!)


	2. Human Village Chase

"Yamete kudasai!" Yelped five-year-old Sesshomaru as another blow landed directly on his stomach. 

"Why should we stop?" Sneered an ugly human face Sesshomaru had come to recognize within the past few weeks.

Sesshomaru blinked. _What have I done to them to make them so angry?_

He cringed inwardly and outwardly as kicks renewed on his fragile body. His breath was being knocked out every time he was hit, even on the lower legs. _I can't hold onto life any longer._ Just as Sesshomaru was sure his short taiyoukai life was already over, a voice broke in.

"Hey, hey, yamete! Who are you beating up?" Ordered a deep voice.

Pleasure wormed its way into every ouch of Sesshomaru's body as the beating stopped, and he was able to crack open his bruised eyes to see a village man. The man's eyes widened immediately the moment he saw Sesshomaru.

"Youkai! It's a youkai!!" Cried the man, "You kids, run back to the village and warn the others!!" He pointed over his shoulder without taking his eyes of Sesshomaru.

The kids took off, sprinting, but not before giving Sesshomaru an evil chuckle filled with malice and delight. The man,  
seeing that he and Sesshomaru were alone, circled the beaten and bleeding taiyoukai, warily.

"So youkai, who are you spying for? Such a young child like you shouldn't be out here alone. You wouldn't last a second."

Sesshomaru said nothing. His mother had told him to simply ignore ningens and their conversations. As the seconds passed,  
the man narrowed his eyes with annoyance as his unanswered question hung in the air. Minutes passed as the man never took his eyes off Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked at the dirty ground. Without warning, cries of rage and war shot through the air. Sesshomaru's head snapped up to look over the man's shoulder. The village man grinned, showing rows of uneven, crooked,  
yellow teeth.

"Now you really won't last a second. Such a young youkai..." The man trailed off, now looking at Sesshomaru even more thoughtfully.

Still, Sesshomaru let silence take his words for him. Fire suddenly lit the trees, and without thinking, Sesshomaru shuffled his legs away from it. A moment later, he reconsidered, and shot up onto his legs, sprinting away. The village man smirked.

"Hai, run away! I love a good chase!" He barked.

His taunting words only made Sesshomaru shoot more like an arrow through the forest. Regardless of his speed, Sesshomaru could still hear fury shrieks and he could actually hear the blood and adrenaline raging around all the humans' body. Talk about hearing all this, his own adrenaline was making him run, and run, and run...

SMACK!!!!! Right into the back of a tall body.

Gasping for breath, Sesshomaru immediately looked up into a face he'd recognized for five years.

"Ane-ue!!"

Sesshomaru's older sister, Kazumi, frowned as she heard the rampaging villagers holding weapons and fire.

"What's going on?" Despite the long chase, Sesshomaru was soothed by Kazumi's twelve-year-old voice.

Shaking himself back together, Sesshomaru answered, "Well... I was...ano... getting beat up, and a village man stopped them, but seeing as I was a youkai, he got more village men, and now they're chasing me." Kazumi narrowed her eyes even further at her brother's words.

"Just because he's a youkai? Just because he's a youkai?" She kept on muttering to herself as she saw that the village men had nearly caught up. Just then, they burst through the trees, also panting, but still looking ready to kill.

"There you are, youkai! And what's this? Your older sister?! Looks like two youkai we're going to have to exterminate today!"

Kazumi made no move or sound. Her face remained as calm as ever, not revealing the slightest of expressions, just staring at the furious humans.

Sesshomaru looked up to his ane-ue. _What is she going to do?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: big sister

ano: um...

hai: yes

ningen: human

taiyoukai: great demon

yamete: stop

yamete kudasai: stop please

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Obviously, I made up that Sesshomaru has an older sister in this fanfic. I felt that the first chapter was much too boring and the plot was unmade, so I made this chapter the day after the first chapter. How was it?)


	3. A Wise Sister, Kazumi

Recap----- 

Sesshomaru's older sister, Kazumi, frowned as she heard the rampaging villagers holding weapons and fire.

"What's going on?" Despite the long chase, Sesshomaru was soothed by Kazumi's twelve-year-old voice.

Shaking himself back together, Sesshomaru answered, "Well... I was...ano... getting beat up, and a village man stopped them, but seeing as I was a youkai, he got more village men, and now they're chasing me." Kazumi narrowed her eyes even further at her brother's words.

"Just because he's a youkai? Just because he's a youkai?" She kept on muttering to herself as she saw that the village men had nearly caught up. Just then, they burst through the trees, also panting, but still looking ready to kill.

"There you are, youkai! And what's this? Your older sister?! Looks like two youkai we're going to have to exterminate today!"

Kazumi made no move or sound. Her face remained as calm as ever, not revealing the slightest of expressions, just staring at the furious humans.

Sesshomaru looked up to his ane-ue. _What is she going to do?_

Now-----

Still quiet, Kazumi cautiously stepped forward, breaking the silence with the sound of crunching leaves below her feet. The villagers shuffled with uneasiness as the taiyoukai took yet another step forward. Sesshomaru's musles trembled with fear.

"Yamete, youkai! Don't come any closer!"

Kazumi stopped.

"What did my brother do to anger you?"

The villagers looked at her as if she'd gone raving mad.

"Your mere existance is a threat to ours! Are you youkai so senseless to not even know that?!"

Kazumi's amber eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult, but managed to counter the question with a fact.

"We did not choose to be youkai. Do you think any creature chooses?" Kazumi stayed quiet for a fraction of a second, and then before the villagers could reply, she added in a softer tone, "I don't want to start a war, regardless. Can we help you?"

"Let us kill you!! You would do us a big favor."

"Iie. I can't agree to that. My otooto and I still have full lives ahead of us," Kazumi stated flately.

"Then we'll have to kill you by force," The villagers' voice turned menacing, and several men raised their weapons, ready to charge.

"Matte kudasai. Let me get my parents and they can help you," Kazumi's voice lost its soothing tone for the first time and turned pleading.

A few men shifted uneasily at her suggestion of a third taiyoukai joining them.

"Iie!! You're trying to lure us into a trap!! All your talk of not being able to choose who you are is confusing us!! We will not let creatures who will kill others stay alive!" A man shoved his way to the front and pointed his finger rudely at the twelve year-old immortal, spit flying from his face.

"Hai, that's right!! How will we know you won't turn on us? Better to kill you than anything else!" Another otoko shouted.

Kazumi watched helplessly as others agreed. She was losing the fight. _All because of me,_ Sesshomaru realized. _I didn't have to even go near the ningen village today. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. All because of me..._ A voice broke into his thoughts. _Kazumi?_

"Sesshomaru, listen. We have to run and okaa-san. There's no other way out of this." Kazumi was whispering, barely moving her lips with her eyes still on the villagers, but Sesshomaru's youkai ears were developed enough to hear her.

"Demo... Why don't you just kill them? No one will be watching," Sesshomaru whispered back.

Kazumi shook her head, trying not to attract notice.

"Their village will notice, and then we'll have the entire village at our family's heels. I've tried to persuade them, but it didn't work. We _have_ to run."

Sesshomaru realized his ane-ue's were true.

"All right, then. When?"

"Right now. Run as fast as you can, okay, Sesshomaru? I'll be behind you. We should be able to outrun them with youkai speed.  
Get ready now... Ichi, ni, san, IKU!!!"

Too terrified not to obey, Sesshomaru shot through the forest as fast as his legs could go. His breathing soon became struggled and heavy. Behind him, Sesshomaru could hear Kazumi keeping up with him, her breath still light and even. Her progress gave Sesshomaru new power to impress Kazumi, filling his veins with more adrenaline.

"Great job, Sesshou!! Keep it up, we're almost there!!" Panted Kazumi, calling Sesshomaru by his nickname.

Behind them, Sesshomaru could hear the bloodthirsty cries of the villagers fading, but no matter how fast they ran, the screams never ceased. _When will they leave us alone?_ Wondered Sesshomaru.

_And what have I gotton my family into?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: older sister

demo: but

hai: yes

ichi: one

iie: no

iku: go!

matte kudasai: please wait

ni: two

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

otoko: man/men

otooto: younger brother

san: three

taiyoukai: great demon

yamete: stop

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Some of you may be wondering why I used "matte kudasai" instead of just "matte". Kazumi was just being respectful and polite. I decided to make Kazumi wise for a twelve year-old in this fanfic. Most people her age would have probably just killed the humans instead of thinking it over. If you were a taiyoukai, wouldn't you when you were twelve?)


	4. Villager Death, Sibling Love

Recap----- 

"Right now. Run as fast as you can, okay, Sesshomaru? I'll be behind you. We should be able to outrun them with youkai speed.  
Get ready now... Ichi, ni, san, IKU!!!"

Too terrified not to obey, Sesshomaru shot through the forest as fast as his legs could go. His breathing soon became struggled and heavy. Behind him, Sesshomaru could hear Kazumi keeping up with him, her breath still light and even. Her progress gave Sesshomaru new power to impress Kazumi, filling his veins with more adrenaline.

"Great job, Sesshou!! Keep it up, we're almost there!!" Panted Kazumi, calling Sesshomaru by his nickname.

Behind them, Sesshomaru could hear the bloodthirsty cries of the villagers fading, but no matter how fast they ran, the screams never ceased. _When will they leave us alone?_ Wondered Sesshomaru.

_And what have I gotton my family into?!_

Now-----

"Okaa-san!! Come out; hurry!!!" Yelled Kazumi as they reached their home.

However, Sesshomaru and Kazumi received a bit of a shock when they realized their mother was already out in the garden, sniffing the air suspiciously. Mitsuyo turned to see her children.

"Ningens are chasing you, are they not?"

"Hai, Okaa-san! I've tried to reason with them, but all they want to do is kill us!!"

Mitsuyo narrowed her eyes slightly when Kazumi said that she'd tried to reason with them. She strided forward to stand just in front of the forest. Kazumi and Sesshomaru watched her fearfully. _What's she going to do? Reasoning won't help now..._

Just then, circles of flame appeared in the clearing as the villagers' shouts and grunts also filled the air. They suddenly spotted Mitsuyo, standing there, with a stoic expression on her face.

"Evil youkai!! So this is where you live!! Begone!!!" Screamed the villagers, branishing weapons in Mitsuyo's face, and getting ready to charge.

However, they were surprised. A thin, green, glowing whip literally shot out of Mitsuyo's two forefingers on her right hand,  
and chopped four men in half neatly, so that there were now eight dead pieces. The clearing intantly filled with the sight and stench of death. Kazumi stared in something beyond horror, shock, and a sort of fainting feeling. The still-alive villagers began backing away, not wanting to be next.

"There is no living in life without the opposite, death, Kazumi," Mitsuyo said evenly, without turning around.

However, Kazumi hardly caught a word her mother said, as she sprinted back into their home. Sesshomaru, a bit too young to understand what was happening, looked curiously from where Kazumi had disappeared, to his mother, and back. The rest of the villagers shot back into the safety of the woods, and were gone.

-----

_Creak.._

"K-Kazumi-chan?" Sesshomaru asked tentively.

"What is it, Sesshou?" Kazumi responded wearily.

"Are you hungry?"

"Chotto."

"Here's some food then; you didn't come down to dinner... Kazumi-chan?"

For Kazumi had edged away from the food, looking away as well, into the dark shadows of her room.

I wonder what happened that's making Kazumi-chan this upset...

"Hontou ni gomen nasai, Sesshou. I.. I just want some time to myself right now. I hope you'll understand, regardless of your age."

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Kudasai, Kazumi-chan?"

Kazumi seemed to consider for a second, and then gave a small, slow nod. Sesshomaru eagerly ran over and sat by his ane-ue.  
They stayed there for a few minutes, and Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

"Kazumi-chan, what did okaa-san do to make you so upset?" The instant Sesshomaru asked that question, he regretted it very much.

Thick tears leaked down Kazumi's face, dropping onto the silken carpet beneath.

"Go- gomen nasai, K-Kazumi-chan," Sesshomaru stammered, not knowing what else to say.

Kazumi's next words surprised Sesshomaru.

"How could she be so cruel, Sesshou? How?" Kazumi whimpered.

Sesshomaru had never seen this forlorn, helpless side of his usually wise and confident sister, and remained silent. On the inside, however, he was aching to hug Kazumi. After a few seconds, he gave in, and gave his ane-ue a much-needed embrace.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshou," Whispered Kazumi, choking a little on her sobs and hugging her brother back.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

As Sesshomaru closed the door of his now-sleeping sister's room, he couldn't help but worry if Kazumi would be all right. _I hope she will..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: big sister

arigatou gozaimasu: thank you

-chan: used for young people, classmates, etc.

chotto: a bit/little

gomen nasai: I'm sorry

hai: yes

hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry

kudasai: please

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I really don't know where this story's headed to. I'm just making up chapter after chapter, with no real plot yet. Please give me some ideas!)


	5. Physical and Emotional Pain

Recap----- 

"How could she be so cruel, Sesshou? How?" Kazumi whimpered.

Sesshomaru had never seen this forlorn, helpless side of his usually wise and confident sister, and remained silent. On the inside, however, he was aching to hug Kazumi. After a few seconds, he gave in, and gave his ane-ue a much-needed embrace.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshou," Whispered Kazumi, choking a little on her sobs.

Ten minutes passed.

As Sesshomaru closed the door of his now-sleeping sister's room, he couldn't help but worry if Kazumi would be all right. _I hope she will..._

Now-----

The door creaked open. Kazumi, who was asleep, switched to alert mode immediately. A dark shadow strided up to her.

"Who... who is it?!" Whimpered Kazumi, her usual wise and calm attitude forever lost.

No other sound existed to Kazumi then, except the sound of a whip. No other physical feeling existed to Kazumi then, except the pain of fire surrounding her...

-----

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of screams, boards creaking, and a slashing sound. _N-nan desu ka?_ Quickly arising from his bed,  
the young taiyoukai hurried to where the sounds were coming from. They were coming from... Kazumi's room!!

-----

"Y-yamete kudasai!" Cried the twelve year-old.

"Never, never, never again show those filthy creatures who don't even deserve to call themselves ningens respect!!!" Growled Mitsuyo furiously, not letting her thin whip of youki slide back within her.

"Demo... demo okaa-san! Why not?! Besides the fact that they wanted to kill us without reason, why else do you hate ningens?!!"

"Do not speak of it here! I will not have ningens taint you!!" Shrieked Mitsuyo, whipping Kazumi even harder, to the point where Kazumi thought she might lose consciousness.

Kazumi lost her voice momentarily, and merely hugged her body, willing herself to endure this. Suddenly, she'd had enough.  
She lost consciousness, and slipped into the world of dreams and healing.

-----

Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed one of his amber eyes in front of the crack in Kazumi's door,  
which was a little open. What he saw almost make him unconscious. Kazumi was literally bathed in dark red blood. It seemed as if she'd taken a long shower with her own blood instead of water. And in a way, she had. Sesshomaru gasped quietly, and sat down. If he hadn't, his okaa would've probably discovered him there, with the thump announcing Sesshomaru had fainted. _How- how could okaa do this to Kazumi?!! Oh, god!! I- I'd take this beating instead of ane-ue!!_

Mitsuyo's whip had finally gone back inside its owner. Narrowing her eyes, Mitsuyo stood there for a long time, in front of her blood-bathed daughter. Sighing with frustration and anger, Mitsuyo suddenly jerked up again as she felt two small hands tugging on her pants at the same time she caught her son's scent.

"Kudasai, kudasai, okaa-san!! Do no more harm!!" Sesshomaru pleaded, tears starting to drop down his face.

Mitsuyo looked down at her younger child, revealing no expression. Suddenly, Mitsuyo shot away from Sesshomaru and started yelling as well. Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be beaten if necessary. He was frightened. _At least I'll join ane-ue for a while..._ But Sesshomaru didn't feel anything. Opening one of his eyes a bit, Sesshomaru only saw his mother standing in front of him, scolding him for also not attacking the villagers. Closing his eyes again, Sesshomaru thought, _Oh how, oh how, am I going to get out of this?! And Kazumi, too! What if she dies?!! Iie, iie..._

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru realized Mitsuyo was gone, and welcome silence entered. Crawling outside the room, he managed to take a few shaky steps, and call for a servant.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Three servants bowed politely in front of him, awaiting his request.

"Tasukete! My ane-ue was beaten up by my okaa, and she really needs help right now!!" Mental pain and worry nearly made Sesshomaru faint as well.

"Ara ma!!! Where is she?!"

"Inside her room!!"

-----

Sesshomaru knelt by Kazumi's bed. The servants had obeyed their future lord's word, and taken Kazumi to a hospital bed. Now Sesshomaru couldn't help worrying over Kazumi. Her blood had been hard to wash off, and even now, a bit showed. When Kazumi had been cleaned, Sesshomaru nearly fell over. Large, purple bruises covered Kazumi's body, and they would definitely be there for some time.

_What will otou do when he finds out about this?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: older sister

ara ma: oh no!

demo: but

iie: no

kudasai: please

nan desu ka: what?

ningen: human

okaa: Mommy

okaa-san: Mother

otou: Daddy

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

tasukete kudasai: please help!

yamete kudasai: please stop!

youki: youkai energy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I noticed a pattern. Almost all my current stories seem to be in an "anguish/agony" part. That's weird, isn't it? Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!!)


	6. Turning Point

Recap----- 

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Three servants bowed politely in front of him, awaiting his request.

"Tasukete! My ane-ue was beaten up by my okaa, and she really needs help right now!!" Mental pain and worry nearly made Sesshomaru faint as well.

"Ara ma!!! Where is she?!"

"Inside her room!!"

-----

Sesshomaru knelt by Kazumi's bed. The servants had obeyed their future lord's word, and taken Kazumi to a hospital bed. Now Sesshomaru couldn't help worrying over Kazumi. Her blood had been hard to wash off, and even now, a bit showed. When Kazumi had been cleaned, Sesshomaru nearly fell over. Large, purple bruises covered Kazumi's body, and they would definitely be there for some time.

_What will otou do when he finds out about this?_

Now-----

Sesshomaru developed an odd attitude over the next few days. Mooching around or just staring out a window with a blank expression, it didn't matter. Everyone could see he was in a tense and painful stress. Mitsuyo just snorted every time she saw her only son's new behavior, and strolled off, looking annoyed. To Sesshomaru, the world seemed less bright. He'd never noticed there were so many trees to block off the sunlight. Night seemed to fall on faster, as well. On his third day gazing thoughtlessly out the window, a sight met his eyes. At once, his life stirred like a waking animal, and the young taiyoukai leaped off his bed and shot outside.

"Otou-san!! You're back! I've missed you!!" Cried Sesshomaru, jumping into his father's arms.

Inutaisho supported a large, friendly smile as he hugged his 2nd born. Sesshomaru looked directly into his father's eyes, eager to guess what "business" his father had been away on. There was no change. However, this time, Sesshomaru could see a slight strain in his smile. _What happened this time?_ Wondered Sesshomaru. He was about to ask, but Inutaisho switched his eyes to someone behind Sesshomaru. Turning, Sesshomaru spotted his okaa-san glaring at her mate with her hands on her hips. Mitsuyo shook her head, and headed back inside. Inutaisho just looked at the back of his wife, a frown beginning to dawn. Sesshomaru called out, "Onegai, okaa-san! At least give otou-san a proper welcome! Kudasai!"

However, only silence met his words, as Inutaisho set Sesshomaru back onto the ground from their embrace, and followed his mate inside. Sesshomaru shook his head confusedly.

_Is there something I did wrong to anger okaa-san?_

-----

Yelling for three night in a row.

Sesshomaru lay in bed, listening to the voices of two grown-up taiyoukai, that were undoubtedly, his parents. He'd gotten out of bed the first night to try to listen, but he'd gotten caught by Inutaisho, who'd merely spoke in a loud voice to get back to bed. He'd obliged, but he was considering now to go back. His curiosity was so enormous; he wanted to fulfill it so bad. Sesshomaru turned to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes, praying to kami all was going to turn out ok. Kami must have been sleeping already.

-----

The next day, a surprise was delivered to Sesshomaru. Kazumi had revived from her mother's brutal whipping. Sesshomaru hurried to see her.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"Ane-ue?" Sesshomaru asked nervously, stepping a bit closer to Kazumi's bed.

Warm, truthful amber eyes met Sesshomaru's for the first time in six long days.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, ane-ue, it's me. Daijobu desu ka?"

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Are you?"

"Hai," Replied Sesshomaru.

"Good," Murmured Kazumi, laying her head back into her pillow.

"Ane-ue, otou-san's back."

"Nan desu ka? Uso yo? Ok, thank you for the information," Kazumi fluttered her eyelids shut.

Sesshomaru could see she was going to need some more rest, so he tip-toed out the door, trying not to make any noise.

-----

Kazumi had finally gotten up four days after she'd talked to Sesshomaru in the hospital. Even now, she occasionally limped, but her improvement seemed incredible for a 12-year old. It was on a Monday evening, that both children realized their life was gone.

"Kazumi! Sesshomaru! Come in!!" Called Inutaisho, his voice carefully neutral.

Kazumi and Sesshomaru, who'd been called to his office, opened the door, Kazumi holding the door open for Sesshomaru. Inutaisho sat at his desk, writing on parchment. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru spotted his mother sitting on an armchair, gazing deep into the fire. No one spoke for two minutes, while Sesshomaru started fidgeting with nervousness and restlessness. Finally, Inutaisho finished his essay, and looked up, putting down his pen.

"Mitsuyo and I have decided to get a divorce."

To Kazumi, those nine words were sent her to the Underworld. To Sesshomaru, they didn't make any sense, as he didn't know what a divorce was, but taking less than one look at his sister, he knew something was awfully wrong. Ten seconds passed.

"Is it because okaa-san injured and nearly killed me? Is that why you're having a divorce?" Kazumi finally managed to get out.

"That's not all," Mitsuyo suddenly snapped, jerking her head away from the fire, and fixing her daughter with such a glare,  
Kazumi took two steps back.

"We're going to throw you out. Into the bare snow. In late Autumn. Never to return," Both Kazumi and Sesshomaru had never heard their mother use such a tone, but her words took affect, nonetheless.

This time, Sesshomaru knew what his mother meant, and it horrified him. But Kazumi, who'd understood the first part of the decision, sank to her knees and bowed her head, not uttering a sound at all. Three minutes passed again in silence. Sesshomaru suddenly asked, "Otou-san, how could you do this?!"

Inutaisho had seemed interested in the nearly-bare tree outside his window for the last three minutes, and did not reply at once. Finally, he spoke quietly, "I... I have already found a new ningen mate."

This time, Sesshomaru too, sank to his knees, and took up a similar position to Kazumi's.

"And what is your reason, okaa-san?" Whispered Sesshomaru, his words barely audible so that even his parents' youkai ears had to strain.

"Huh!! I don't care about you anymore! Kazumi, you are much too soft!! It nearly broke my kokoro, which is impossible! And Sesshomaru! With your compassion, I would suicide myself!" Snorted Mitsuyo.

All reason and laws of life broke at once.

-----

Kazumi stared blankly out into the snow. Six days had passed since they'd been kicked out, which was five days after their conversation. Kazumi and Sesshomaru had found a cave, but it was still incredibly cold. And this was just the beginning of Winter. Kazumi had spent the last few days merely staring out in the snow, deep in thought of why kami had turned against her. However, since yesterday, the train of her thoughts had disappeared, a new one forming, but she was still considering it. Suddenly, Kazumi felt a slight tugging on her hakama. Sesshomaru had decided to abandon the warmth of the cave for a while, and stand next to his sister, while hugging his sibling's pants, shivering. Kazumi noted the fierceness of Sesshomaru's face, and she knew he wanted to impress her, despite their tough predicament. She came to a decision.

_If no one shall care for him and raise him, then I will make otou-san and okaa-san proud of him. The Western Lands will belong to him in little over a youkai decade._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: Big sister

daijobu desu ka: are you ok?

hai: yes

hakama: Japanese, traditional, "flowing" pants

kami: God

kokoro: heart

kudasai: please

nan desu ka: what?

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

onegai: please

otou-san: Father

taiyoukai: great demon

uso yo: really?

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Whew!! Much longer than normal. Just read and review! Nothing else to say. Except have a nice day. Hey, that rhymes! Anyway, bye!!)


	7. Reentrance

Recap----- 

"Huh!! I don't care about you anymore! Kazumi, you are much too soft!! It nearly broke my kokoro, which is impossible! And Sesshomaru! With your compassion, I would suicide myself!" Snorted Mitsuyo.

All reason and laws of life broke at once.

-----

Kazumi stared blankly out into the snow. Six days had passed since they'd been kicked out, which was five days after their conversation. Kazumi and Sesshomaru had found a cave, but it was still incredibly cold. And this was just the beginning of Winter. Kazumi had spent the last few days merely staring out in the snow, deep in thought of why kami had turned against her. However, since yesterday, the train of her thoughts had disappeared, a new one forming, but she was still considering it. Suddenly, Kazumi felt a slight tugging on her hakama. Sesshomaru had decided to abandon the warmth of the cave for a while, and stand next to his sister, while hugging his sibling's pants, shivering. Kazumi noted the fierceness of Sesshomaru's face, and she knew he wanted to impress her, despite their tough predicament. She came to a decision.

_If no one shall care for him and raise him, then I will make otou-san and okaa-san proud of him. The Western Lands will belong to him in little over a youkai decade._

Now-----

Sesshomaru stood with Kazumi next to him, facing the rising sun. At last. Today was the day his elder sister had promised him they would go back to reclaim their lands. Sesshomaru could feel the eagerness swelling up inside him, but he kept it silent. Blurting out his excitement would make Kazumi wait another five youkai years. He couldn't even stand two more seconds.

Sesshomaru was 15, with Kazumi 22 years old. Kazumi had taught Sesshomaru much over the decade they'd spent together. Now Sesshomaru knew why Kazumi had been so calm before Mitsuyo's beating. Kazumi was slowly gaining her confidence, and it was almost completely healed. At one point, both of them had vowed to get revenge on their otou-san, but mostly their okaa-san. She was the one that had started it all. But otou-san needed some punishment for running off with some filthy ningen mate. So they'd decided to torture him and okaa-san slowly. Revenge was sweet.

"Are you ready, Sesshomaru?" Called out Kazumi softly.

A light wind brushed their skins, but they both ignored it.

"Hai, Kazumi-sama."

Sesshomaru had converted to calling his ane-ue "Lady Kazumi". Kazumi had been surprised when he first called her that, but accepted it as more of Sesshomaru's maturing stage.

"Let's go."

With barely a swish, two taiyoukai left their watch and started the journey back to their old castle where they would reclaim their rightful lands.

-----

"Inuyasha! Yamete-yo!"

The deep yell echoed through the hall as Inuyasha stopped playing with his father's mokomoko.

"Aaahh, demo otou-san!! Why not?!" Whined the 10-year-old.

"Iie, Inuyasha. Go to your studies," Growled Inutaisho.

Inuyasha sighed loudly and started up the stairs. Inutaisho secretly rolled his eyebrows and turned away. A shrieking scream was heard, and Inutaisho whipped around and up the stairs immediately. _Inuyasha!_ Reaching the top of the stairs, he saw a sight he never expected to see. Kazumi was standing calmly next to Sesshomaru, who had his blade half unsheathed, and was staring at immense hatred at Inuyasha, especially his ears, which kept twitching.

"Kazumi! Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!!"

Kazumi slowly narrowed her eyes. _What a very baka question._ She casually took a step forward.

"Here to reclaim my brother's rightful lands, of course. And may I ask: who is this creature here that resembles you so much? It wouldn't be... your son, would it?" Asked Kazumi, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Inutaisho visibly gulped, and motioned Inuyasha to come closer to him. Inuyasha obliged, his usual attitude gone, and much to his otou-san's relief.

"Ano... ano... I've already sort of... passed on our lands to... Inuyasha," Finished Inutaisho, really not wanting to say the last word.

Sesshomaru fully unsheathed his blade, his eyes blazing, and Kazumi put her hand on the hilt. She didn't look happy either.  
Before she could speak, Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What kind of hanyou could own the Western Lands?!" Yelled Sesshomaru, his eyes turning a glint of red.

"I could, that's what!!" Cried Inuyasha, launching himself across the hallway at Sesshomaru before his father could stop him.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed and surprised at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, don't kill him!" Kazumi murmured.

Inuyasha crashed painfully onto the floor as Sesshomaru step-sided the blow. He was itching to kill the brat. For some reason, Inutaisho's face suddenly contorted to one of nervousness. Kazumi turned back to Inutaisho.

"So, Inutaisho, where is Mitsuyo?"

"Eetto," Inutaisho started with a nervous laugh. "My mate and I drove Mitsuyo out before we gave birth to Inuyasha."

Kazumi's eyes turned crimson at the word _mate_.

"So, who is your mate? And where is she now?"

"Her name was Izayoi. She's been dead for exactly 34 human years now."

Inuyasha finally interrupted, frightened at the two new appearances, but determined.

"Otou-san, who are these people?"

Inutaisho licked his lips before delivering the answer.

"Inuyasha, these are your 2 older half-siblings, Kazumi and Sesshomaru, 22 and 15 years old, respectively."

_Half-siblings?!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ane-ue: older sister

ano: um... (excuse me)

baka: stupid/idiot

demo: but

hai: yes

hanyou: half-demon

iie: no

mokomoko: the furry thing Sesshomaru/Inutaisho have slung around their bodies (fur pelt)

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

otou-san: Father

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

yamete-yo: stop it!

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! 'Bye!!)


	8. How Dare You!

Recap----- 

"So, Inutaisho, where is Mitsuyo?"

"Eetto," Inutaisho started with a nervous laugh. "My mate and I drove Mitsuyo out before we gave birth to Inuyasha."

Kazumi's eyes turned crimson at the word _mate_.

"So, who is your mate? And where is she now?"

"Her name was Izayoi. She's been dead for exactly 34 human years now."

Inuyasha finally interrupted, frightened at the two new appearances, but determined.

"Otou-san, who are these people?"

Inutaisho licked his lips before delivering the answer.

"Inuyasha, these are your 2 older half-siblings, Kazumi and Sesshomaru, 22 and 15 years old, respectively."

_Half-siblings?!!_

Now-----

Kazumi raised an eyebrow.

"You never told him about us? About your first and second born? Did he think he was your first born then?"

Inutaisho didn't answer. Inuyasha's face held a wide stretch of shock at this new news. Sesshomaru's growl split the air.

"Well he has no rights. Even if you've already passed the lands onto him, no one will obey him. I am the rightful ruler of the Western Lands."

"No, Sesshomaru. The youkai in these lands will do whatever I say, and since I exiled you two ten years ago, you will remain exiled! Inuyasha is the new ruler of the Western Lands, and that is final!" Barked Inutaisho, surprising both Sesshomaru and Kazumi.

Their surprise lasted only for a second, before they attacked their father. Sesshomaru's youki boiled furiously inside of him. _How dare he! How dare he let a weak, filthy hanyou take my pure position as ruler!!_ Instead of attacking Inutaisho, Sesshomaru suddenly switched his attention to Inuyasha. _If this piece of poop is going to be ruler, then I'll kill him. He can't even find his own shadow in midsummer!_

But Sesshomaru's attack was blocked by Inutaisho, defending Inuyasha as he flattened his inu ears against his head. He really didn't understand any of this. He never knew he had half-siblings. Did that mean his father had married some other youkai lady before marrying his mother? Looking up, Inuyasha found it hard to picture Inutaisho raising a little... what were their names again? Kazumi? Sesshomaru?

A yell jerked him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see ningen servants rushing out with... brooms? Sesshomaru paused for a moment, dispatched the humans with a few flicks of his wrist, and turned back to Inutaisho. Sweat was dripping off all of them, but Inutaisho had the most.

"So where'd you get your blades?" Inutaisho managed to pant.

"Totosai." Replied Kazumi quickly, before dodging one of her father's attacks.

After another minute, Sesshomaru spoke.

"We're going to take the Western Lands if we have to. You do realize that, don't you, Otou-san? I shouldn't even be calling you Otou-san anymore. I should call you Inutaisho. You don't deserve to be our Father. You exile us, and then let that mangy _hanyou _take my rightful position? And what did Kazumi and I do in the first place to be kicked out? Kazumi didn't want to start a war. Do you like wars? Do you think we deserve this? What kind of unfair ruler are you?"

Before Inutaisho could respond, the three of them suddenly stopped almost at the same time.

_What's going on?_ Inuyasha wondered.

He sniffed the air, and sniffed again. And again. And yet again. The very faint smell of youkai reached his nostrils, so faint, he thought he must be imagining it. But what else could have stopped the threesome fighting without an exchange of words or a heated argument to stop?

He was right. Thirty seconds later, the glass in the upper roof shattered, and sharp shards came flying down. Inuyasha covered his head instinctively with his kimono, one of the two things his Okaa-san had left behind with him. Youkai tore through the narrow space, and lined up behind Inutaisho, baring their vampire-like teeth as a warning. Kazumi's face turned into one of shock and thoughtfulness.

"You actually have youkai on your side?!"

"Trusted minors," Said Inutaisho.

"So Kazumi, ...what will you do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

hanyou: half-demon

inu: dog

ja ne: see you

kimono: the Japanese, traditional dress

ningen: human

okaa-san: Mother

otou-san: Father

youkai: demon

youki: demon energy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Three full weeks to be exact. Partially because of homework, and partially because of writer's block. I'll try to update soon in the future. Ja ne!)


	9. Splitting

Recap--

_What's going on?_ Inuyasha wondered.

He sniffed the air, and sniffed again. And again. And yet again. The very faint smell of youkai reached his nostrils, so faint, he thought he must be imagining it. But what else could have stopped the threesome fighting without an exchange of words or a heated argument to stop?

He was right. Thirty seconds later, the glass in the upper roof shattered, and sharp shards came flying down. Inuyasha covered his head instinctively with his kimono, one of the two things his Okaa-san had left behind with him. Youkai tore through the narrow space, and lined up behind Inutaisho, baring their vampire-like teeth as a warning. Kazumi's face turned into one of shock and thoughtfulness.

"You actually have youkai on your side?!"

"Trusted minors," Said Inutaisho.

"So Kazumi, ...what will you do?"

Now--

Kazumi considered carefully. Then she turned to the youkai. They were small fry, but many, just too many to fight at once.

"You realize, all of you, that you are serving a great inuyoukai, one of the greatest. But he has made a decision that has now ranked him the lowest in my brain. How could a hanyou, a filthy breed mix, ever rule the lands that need cautious care?"

Kazumi paused for effect, but no one moved. She continued on.

"Our father... no, the _Inutaisho_ kicked my otouto and I out ten years ago because he'd simply found a new ningen mate. Where's the reason in that, eh? Out in the cold snow, with no food and no shelter. All of you have known suffering. Would you like to taste it again?"

At this, the youkai shifted uneasily, switching their gaze to the bold 22-year-old and to their leader, Inutaisho. Inutaisho bared his teeth.

"I've already told you. They are loyal - to _me_, and no one else. Not one of them will even think about following you, two mislead trees."

Kazumi knew she was outnumbered.

"It's a common line... but DON'T think this is over."

She grabbed Sesshomaru, who was still fuming. But before she could stop him, Sesshomaru lunged toward his father.

"I want my lands!!" He shrieked, eyes glowing red.

Kazumi's loud shout of "NO!!" and a sickening crunch was heard at the same time. The closest youkai to Inutaisho had bravely put himself in front of Sesshomaru and his master, and had suffered the pain of having fangs torn into him viciously. It fell to the floor, already dead. The split second was enough for Kazumi to rush to her brother, and drag him away, whilst maintaining more than an iron hold on him. Sesshomaru's eyes were still burning red, as he glared back with furious eyes at the fading scene.

--

"Baka! Why did you do that?! The last thing we wanted was our- _Inutaisho_ to know that you needed more training on self-  
control!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer his sister, looking mindlessly into the dark that was untouched by the setting sun.

"I did want my lands. I guess I just lost too much self-control. I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Kazumi was the slightest bit surprised at how fast Sesshomaru had re-composed himself again. Sighing, she dropped down next to her otouto and looked into the red sun.

"We'll go for it again someday. We definitely will. I trained you ten years ago, ten hard years, and it will be rewarded.  
I won't have it go wasted on the terrible confrontation we had today. We... just need more followers."

"How're we going to get that when all of the youkai of the Western Lands are on his side?"

"Kill them." Kazumi's tone was emotionless, if not cold.

"What?" Sesshomaru turned to his ane-ue, having not expected her plan.

Kazumi turned her icy eyes to Sesshomaru, and he flinched.

"What else can you suggest?" She whispered, her voice deadly, "I've tried to convince them to the best of my ability, but no use. We'll scare their families, and they will serve under us in fear. We have to be quick about it though..."

"No," Sesshomaru breathed, shocked.

He was horrified at what Kazumi was suggesting. There must have been thousands, tens of thousands, of youkai in the lands. To slaughter so many of them at once... was unthinkable.

"What did you say?!" Kazumi stood up at once, a glimmer of red starting to show behind her flaming, gold eyes.

"I won't do that. I won't. That's a mass slaughter. Their families will seek us in revenge, instead of follow us!"

"Not if we kill enough of them," Kazumi bared her fangs furiously at him, "End the idiotic thoughts you have and join me again."

"No. I will not," Sesshomaru stood firm.

He saw Kazumi grit her teeth in incredible strength, nearly breaking them, and then, without hesitation, lunged at Sesshomaru. He neatly dodged her, half-expecting it already, and broke away, running as fast as he could. As swift as he was, he heard Kazumi's cool voice before he got out of range.

"Go Sesshomaru, go, my... no-longer-brother. You have abandoned me, and I shall seek revenge on you someday. Know that,  
as you run from me, you flee from your every chance of winning back your lands, and your only sister as well."

Tears that hadn't fell in ten years streaked down Sesshomaru's face, the whooshing wind drying them. What had happened to Kazumi in all this turmoil?! Why had she become... this killing machine that no longer cared about anything? He remembered the fuzzy memories more than a youkai decade ago - Kazumi laughing and running, with Sesshomaru yelling "Slow down, slow down - brouda can't cac you!"; Kazumi picking a forget-me-not and handing it to her otouto while saying, "This is what you are to me, Sesshomaru."; Having Kazumi read to him and kiss him good night. All those memories had been lost as soon as Kazumi had started training him. Truly, _what had happened?!_

Sesshomaru ran through the night, wind whipping his face and hair mercilessly, the tears relentlessly falling. He knew, _he knew,_ that one day, he would get even with the selfish and ignorant world for this.

--

Translations:

ane-ue: older sister

baka: stupid/idiot

hanyou: half-demon

inuyoukai: dog-demon

ningen: human

otouto: younger brother

youkai: demon

(Author's note: _Flame_ me for not updating. I dare you to.)


	10. Shinda

Recap-----

He saw Kazumi grit her teeth in incredible strength, nearly breaking them, and then, without hesitation, lunged at Sesshomaru. He neatly dodged her, half-expecting it already, and broke away, running as fast as he could. As swift as he was, he heard Kazumi's cool voice before he got out of range.

"Go Sesshomaru, go, my... no-longer-brother. You have abandoned me, and I shall seek revenge on you someday. Know that, as you run from me, you flee from your every chance of winning back your lands, and your only sister as well."

Tears that hadn't fell in ten years streaked down Sesshomaru's face, the whooshing wind drying them. What had happened to Kazumi in all this turmoil?! Why had she become... this killing machine that no longer cared about anything? He remembered the fuzzy memories more than a youkai decade ago - Kazumi laughing and running, with Sesshomaru yelling "Slow down, slow down - brouda can't cac you!"; Kazumi picking a forget-me-not and handing it to her otouto while saying, "This is what you are to me, Sesshomaru."; Having Kazumi read to him and kiss him good night. All those memories had been lost as soon as Kazumi had started training him. Truly, what had happened?!

Sesshomaru ran through the night, wind whipping his face and hair mercilessly, the tears relentlessly falling. He knew, he knew, that one day, he would get even with the selfish and ignorant world for this.

Now-----

Kazumi gritted her teeth in frustration. Without her only brother (otouto), she'd never get revenge back on her father (otousan) and all his demons (youkai). And that - that little THING!! Kazumi wanted to spit in disgust, but her instinctive self-control refrained her from doing so. That fur ball of hanyou (half-demon), that little puking, wailing, self-stupid scrap of absolute filth and an insect!! Inuyasha! He didn't even deserve such a name. Dog spirit. Kazumi couldn't refrain herself from snorting this time. "Dog puke" was more like it. Actually, not even close.

So preoccupied in her thoughts, Kazumi didn't notice the shadow stalking up on her until she felt the pain. But by then, it was far too late to do anything except close her eyes. And she did. For the last time.

--

_I loved her so much. Even though I didn't believe it, I loved my sister (ane-ue or onee-chan) so much._

Sesshomaru stared with dismay at the frozen blood. It was Kazumi's. He could tell just be one whiff.

_Kazumi. How we have grown. And how you have fallen. And how I have been left._

Tears seeping down his striped face, Sesshomaru whipped around, unable to stand looking at his sister's body any longer.

_Idiot!_ He screamed at himself. _Why couldn't you have stayed with her?!! She wouldn't be dead now._

_Exactly_, a small nagging voice say. _She's the reason you're dead. If you'd stayed with her, she would still be breathing - still be EXISTING._

_SHUT UP (urusai or damare)!!!!_ Sesshomaru shrieked in his mind.

Breaking in a run, he tore through the trees of the forest he'd just entered, swiping at any unfortunate youkai in his way, his eyes glowing a crazy red (akai).

This, Kazumi. This, Kazumi. This, Kazumi.

Flower (hana), flower, flower. Giving it to him, bringing him into his life as far back as she could. Stroking his face, whispering, whispering, whispering. Loving him, loving him, loving him. Leaving him, leaving him, leaving him. But still loving, caressing, whispering, loving. Loving, hoping, laughing, smiling, loving.

This, Kazumi, is for you.

This, Kazumi, is for you.

This, Kazumi, is for you.

And this, Kazumi, is for you.

--

(Author's Note: Okay, this fanfic is officially DONE!!! It took over a year! Jeez! Okay, sealed tonight on November 29th, 2008, at 8:33:08pm! :P Go review. Please...???)


End file.
